Just shoot for the stars
by SugarPopsAndLemonDrops
Summary: FTM!Niou AU. "Look, I asked you here to help me with this, now are you going to or just stand there like Sanada hit you too hard?"


The binder lying on Niou's bed looks tiny. Like, _really_tiny. Yagyuu can't figure out how his boyfriend can even fit into it. Speaking of boyfriend, Yagyuu lifts his eyes from the bed to Niou, who's standing the other side of the bed, naked from the waist up and looking at Yagyuu with a somewhat confused expression. Yagyuu swallows under the scrutinizing gaze and pushes his glasses up his nose with a shaky hand.

"Look, I asked you here to help me with this, now are you going to or just stand there like Sanada hit you too hard?" Niou complains, shrugging his shoulders and making his breasts bounce, just the tiniest bit. Unsurprisingly, Yagyuu feels no sexual attraction whatsoever. That's not to say he doesn't find Niou attractive, but breasts never did it for him and he's just not sure what Niou's trying to achieve by letting Yagyuu see him like this. He says this much to Niou and then regrets his words instantly when Niou sort of slumps and sits down on his desk chair.

"Look, this is really hard for me, okay? I've never let anyone help me with this;" he gestures to his bare chest and the binder lying innocently just a few feet away. "It's a really _private_ thing, right?" He lifts his head to meet Yagyuu's eyes. "But you're my _boyfriend_ and I want you to be a part of this, you know? But I'm not going to _make_ you, so if you really don't wan-" Yagyuu cuts him off by pressing his lips to Niou's in a gentle, but insistent kiss. Then he kneels down, arms resting on Niou's slender, if bony thighs.

"I'm sorry, Niou- Masaharu. I do understand, and I really appreciate you trusting me like this." He strokes a strand of bleached white hair behind Niou's ear. "It means a lot to me." Niou gives him a watery smile before shoving Yagyuu's arms away and standing up, swiping the binder from the bed and holding it in front of him.

"Now, it's going to look weird and awkward and probably too tight, but it's supposed to, okay? You don't notice it under clothes so it's fine." And he undoes the side seam with a tug, the Velcro coming apart easily and holds it at full length to continue his explanation. "It's basically like a sports bra." He pauses. "Not that you'd know what that looks like either, but pretend you do." He indicates the hole at the top. "This is where my head goes, and my left arm goes into the one next to it." He demonstrates, pulling the fabric over his head, Yagyuu automatically helping him tug it down. Then he helps pull the arm-hole wider, so Niou can wrestle his arm through, the tight elasticised fabric preventing too much stretch.

"It looks like a tank top," Yagyuu comments as Niou finishes adjusting the thick straps. He indicates the loose flap of fabric hanging under Niou's right arm. "What do you do with that?" He asks, and Niou sucks in a breath.

"This is how you bind the chest flat." He clarifies, one hand up the binder. "At Yagyuu's questioning stare he snorts. "If you don't get 'em to lie flat, you don't get a smooth bind; it goes all lumpy." Once he's satisfied, he removes his hand and looks at Yagyuu expectantly. Yagyuu sort of chokes on air once he realises what Niou wants him to do.

"But, won't I hurt you? What if I do it too tight? Or wonky?" Niou covers his mouth with a hand.

"You won't; I trust you." Then he removes his hand and presses a quick kiss to the corner of Yagyuu's mouth. "Now hurry up, I don't want to have to see _these_ any longer than I have to."

Hesitantly at first, Yagyuu wraps the binder flap around to Niou's back. "C'mon, you can do it tighter than that. I'm not going to _break_Yagyuu!" Only when he's taken the flap all the way around almost to Niou's other hip does Niou let him press the Velcro down. Yagyuu lets his hand fall away and watches Niou exhale a little shakily before turning around. The change is astonishing; most noticeable in profile. There is no trace of Niou's girlish curves; his chest slopes smoothly down to the bottom of his ribcage. Yagyuu slowly runs a hand over it, the flat of his palm warm and smooth as he takes in the transformation.

"Cool, huh?" Niou grins, hands on his hips. "It's like they're not even there! Well, they won't be for much longer, I can't wait to fucking get rid of them." Yagyuu kisses him again, once, twice, before pulling away to whisper against Niou's lips.

"I don't think I say it enough, Masaharu; you are an incredible person." Niou grins, looping his arms around Yagyuu's neck, sliding his fingers through the cropped hair at the base of his neck and kissing him fervently; all teeth and tongue. Then Niou's sister thumps on the door.

"I don't like how quiet it's gotten in there! What are you guys up to?" Niou groans, pulling away to shout at his sister.

Hours later, when Niou's hanging upside down over the edge of his bed reading a comic, Yagyuu puts down his pen, leaving his History homework unfinished and sits on the bed, sliding a hand up Niou's chest. Niou jumps, drops the comic at stares at him with wide eyes. Yagyuu stares evenly back but doesn't move his hand, letting Niou wriggle backwards until his head lies on the mattress before leaning down to pin him to it. They kiss until Niou's left panting and the hair at the back of Yagyuu's head is left sticking up in every direction. Niou busies himself with sucking a dark hickey onto Yagyuu's neck while Yagyuu's content to let his hand wander across the flat planes of Niou's chest. Niou sucks in a breath against Yagyuu's skin when Yagyuu accidentally-on-purpose brushes against a nipple and dissolves into giggles.

"Sanada's gonna kill us tomorrow." He snorts, indicating the bruise forming just above the line where Yagyuu's collar sits.

"On the contrary, I think he'll kill _you_. I can just claim you attacked me." Yagyuu counters, smiling as Niou pouts beneath him.

"I can't believe you Mr Yagyuu!" He jokes. Then Yagyuu's phone buzzes in his bag and Yagyuu gets up with a sigh.

After Yagyuu's gone home, Niou curls up under his duvet, hands folded against his chest and sigh happily. He's like some lovesick teenage girl; butterflies in his tomach and shit-eating grin across his face. He sprawls out on his face, nose buried in the collar of his shirt. Well, Yagyuu's shirt. But what Yagyuu doesn't know won't hurt him.

His phone lights up on the bedside table and he gropes for it, nearly knocking a book to the floor.

_Goodnight Niou-kun. See you at practice tomorrow. And don't think I don't know you've stolen one of my shirts. –Y_

Niou laughs quietly, sending back a stream of 'x's instead and just imagining Yagyuu's reaction when he gets that. The binder's still tight around his chest and Niou knows he should get a sleep binder, but that'll have to be another time. Then he looks at the clock, swears under his breath because he has to be up in just under five hours and flops out across his bed.


End file.
